Obito's Story
by FireFly92
Summary: Everybody knows that Obito Uchiha is dead, along with Rin, the Yondaime Hokage and the Sandaime Hokage. But what happens when Obito's longtime secret, in life and in death, is brought up? It's up to the Umino clan, Rin and Sasuke to help him out! on hiatu


Narifreak39:: Alright. I say there are not enough Obito fanfics out there. So, I decided to make one of my own. Yes, there is some KakaxObi in this, but it's mainly KakaIru. Also, Asuma is being paired with Shikamaru's dad. I will explain later, but just roll with it for now. Please? Don't flame me for my extra pairings, or else I will send Orochimaru to kill you. Yea; so, I think I _might_ need an OC for this; a male one. So please be nice and send me OCs. The OC form will be at the end of the chapter. Please review, and NO flames!

Disclaimer: Narifreak does not own Naruto in any way possible. She does, however, own the whole idea of the Umino clan having a male reproduction Kekkai Genkai and psychic abilities. And the fact that Obito is their cousin and shares in some of their Kekkai Genkai. She also owns the idea of their being a way for the dead to come back other than Orochimaru's evil Jutsu. -nods- Yup yup!

----

Uchiha Obito sighed as he watched over his longtime friend; Hatake Kakashi. Next to him was his other friend, Rin. She had a crush on Kakashi, and was like a sister to him and Kakashi.

"Rin, I miss him..." Obito whispered softly.

"I miss him too Obito... But he's moved on now... He still visits the KIA memorial for us, but he also has his students and Iruka-sensei now. Heck, his teaches Yondaime-sensei's son! That's good, right?" Rin asked.

"Yeah... It's very good... Thanks Rin." Obito stood up and walked away. He needed to think, without Rin there to question him. It was very well known he used to have a crush on Kakashi; and once their sensei even set them up on a blind date. Both boys had been completely shocked. Obito had been so embarrassed; he ran away and avoided his team-mates and their sensei for an entire week! He sat down and watched Iruka teach the class.

He sat on the windowsill, invisible to everybody but Iruka. Iruka's clan had a high sense of Psychic Ability. It was funny really, Iruka's father was an Umino, and the clan was mostly an all-male clan. Iruka's 'mother' had been his, Obito's, uncle: Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. And apparently, Jiraiya had several sons. The eldest being Obito's sensei, The Yondaime Hokage! The second eldest was Asuma Sarutobi. He had a younger twin; Raidou Namiashi. After him was Kotetsu Hagane. The youngest was Iruka. Funny what life throws at you; ain't it?

"Alright kids, recess!" Iruka called, having seen Obito sit on windowsill. The kids cheered and ran out of the classroom. Iruka smiled after them.

"So, are you going tell him?" Obito asked.

"I will... I was planning on telling him tonight." Iruka said. Obito smiled.

"I really am glad he moved on..." He told his friend.

"So, when is He going to send you back?" Iruka asked.

"When I know for sure that Kakashi doesn't have any feelings left for me." Obito said.

"He'll always have feelings for you Obito." Iruka smiled at his friend. "He always will."

"... Iruka... You know what happened between me and' Kakashi better than anybody else that knows... Right?" Obito asked.

"Kakashi told me that you two were friends, and had a one-night stand. He also told me he asked you out afterwards and you declined. However you told me it was just a one-night stand and had ran the bloody hell away from him afterwards. I'm pretty sure that's the best anybody is going to understand it." Iruka told his friend.

"Right... Well... A week later, when I died on that mission; giving Kakashi my Sharingan and all... Rin also found out something else..." Obito said softly.

"What's wrong Obito?" Iruka asked.

"... He got me pregnant..."

"... I see... And the child's still with you, in a way..."

"Yeah... When I come back... So will the child..."

"Don't worry Obito... It'll be alright... After I tell Kakashi of our baby, I'll tell him about you guys..." Iruka said.

"No. You can't... Please you can't!" Obito looked up at Iruka.

"He has to know Obito. My brothers and I can't keep you four a secret for long! Tsunade already ordered it out of Raidou, and Kotetsu can't keep his mouth shut from Izumo; so when Izumo asks, Kotetsu will tell! Asuma's already having a hard time keeping this from Shikaku and Shikamaru! I can't keep this from Naruto! He needs to know Yondaime-sama is coming back!" Iruka told Obito.

"... Just do me a favor..." Obito whispered.

"What is it?" Iruka asked.

"... Make sure I'm there before you tell him... Alright...?" Obito asked.

"Of course." Iruka nodded at Obito.

----

Okay, thank chu all. Now, here is the OC form:::

Name:

Age: (26-28 preferably)

Rank:

Height:

Personality: (A gentleman or withdrawn and perverted is preferred.)

Clothes: (Must have the Leaf Forehead Protector. If not part of Leaf, It must be from Suna or is a Missing Nin that left Sound)

Clan history and Kekkai Genkai: (Can't do Male Reproduction and Psychic Abilities, I already claim that for the Umino clan!)

Clan Symbol: (If you have a picture, describe it with words as well, I don't use pictures. I will use the picture for my own reference though.)

NOTE::::

The chosen OC _will_ be paired with Obito- and _will_ be a male. Please review and please, if you flame, Obito will use it to attack Itachi Uchiha for killing off the Uchiha Clan. -smiles- Thank you! Ja ne!


End file.
